


Jet Setting

by windandthestars



Category: Arctic Air
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yet, here she was, off jet setting with Bobby on some crazy mystery vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Setting

It's not until the plane dips, starting its decent, that she wakes. It's no longer cold, her head cradled against Bobby's chest, the air blowing down on her warm, not the frigid air that had been dispensed when their flight had started. The kid behind her is going on about state capitols again and while Krista's not normally one for kids, when he looks out the window and exclaims in hushed awe "look" she can't help but smile.

It is beautiful out there. It always is, but there's something about today, the way the sun's going down bright orange, streaking the clouds with gold, that really gets to her. Bobby shifts beside her and she lifts her head so he can wind his arm around her shoulder.

"Still pissed you're not the one flying?" He laughs lightly and she rolls her eyes. After they'd taken off she'd had to resist tuning into the air traffic control station to listen. She was supposed to be getting sleep. They'd had two flights already and they had another still from JFK. After the day she'd pulled before they'd left she' was tired, but her nerves took the edge off her exhaustion. She wasn't worried, not about flying, that would have been ridiculous, but about leaving. It wasn't forever, but this land, this new place they were flying over was foreign to her and it left her feeling a bit lost.

It didn't help that she and Blake had finally broken up last month when he'd realized she wasn't willing to leave the North, not for him, not for anyone, not ever and yet, here she was, off jet setting with Bobby on some crazy mystery vacation.

He had promised they weren't going anywhere tropical, he didn't want her to melt, but he hadn't told her anything other than that. "You'll love it." He had promised, as she'd rechecked her flight controls before taking off from Yellowknife earlier in the day.

"The clouds look like snow." The boy behind her tells his sister and Bobby laughs. Krista shakes her head, relishing in the way her hair rustles. She'll have to move, sit upright for the landing, but for now she stays as she is, watching the sun shifting over the clouds. 

Bobby surprisingly was stickler for commercial airline regulation, watching the safety demonstration with rapt attention in a way that had confused her. They have rules for a reason he had told her without a hint of sarcasm when she had questioned him. He seems to have forgotten himself now though, as he draws her closer.

“Sleep for a bit longer,” he murmurs. “I'll wake you up when we land.”


End file.
